Solarian Diaries
by persian85033
Summary: Diary entries by several Solarians. Will also include some other Spacers, and Daneel. Some Galactic history.
1. Chapter 1

Gladia took out her diary. Each Solarian was required to keep one. Every day, a robot would come to teach her to read and write. Before that, a robot would record it. Even though they were her thoughts, she wasn't allowed access to them. She'd been told that each week, they would be taken back to the farm.

Klorissa Cantoro returned to her own estate. She had spent the day at the farm, training, she'd been chosen as assistant to Delmarre. She wasn't particularly happy about it, but said he needed someone dependable and capable of taking on such an important job. It wasn't a particularly pleasant job, having to endure personal presence, and dealing with children, but it was an important one. Klorissa would one day be in charge of weeding Solaria eugenically. There were only a small number of Solarians who unfortunately developed some disease which didn't come out in the gene analysis.

As part of her training, she had access to the records on the farm, and had given her a new assignment. She was to read the diaries left by other Solarians, including the ones who had lived before, and those living now. It was very disgusting, having to read what other people thought, how they felt. It seemed an invasion of privacy. She hated having to touch something another person touched. After putting on her gloves, she opened the first one, keeping as far from it as it was possible.


	2. Chapter 2

_Today, Solaria is now an independent planet. It is completely separate from Nexon, without a war. The other Outer Worlds helped us, as there are brilliant roboticists on Solaria. However, no one wants the same thing that happened to Nexon to happen here. Nexon filled up quite rapidly. Fortunately, there was a habitable planet close by, and most of the Nexonian 'aristocracy' established summer homes on Solaria. However, we'll take precautions to not allow that to happen._

_I was given my ring today. We're all required to undergo a gene analysis, and wear coded rings to indicate our status. A portion of this continent my estate is located, will be used to build a farm. A waste of space, in my opinion, but it's necessary. No one wants the job of dealing with the children. Who would?! Someone will be assigned every decade. It won't be pleasant to be the one chosen. They'll practice population control. Right now, I'm not sure how I feel about that. It feels good to know that I have my own estate, and no one, except for my husband around. No one will tell me what to do. But, never seeing another person again? I guess if that's what must be done to prevent overpopulation than it's the best thing for everyone._

_I walked around my estate. It's hard to believe that I could walk anywhere I pleased and not encounter anyone. Solaria will be a planet unique to the other Outer Worlds._

The Current Fetologist

_Most other Spacer Worlds practice birth control rather laxly, unfortunately. I was assigned to the job of fetologist. It's not a pleasant job. It will be a very hard decade, I know. I do hope it goes quickly. It's been decided that the children will stay at the farm while they reach graduation age, and go on to estates of their own. The first thing to do, however, will be to weed Solarians eugenically, so there are no undesirable traits among us._


	3. Chapter 3

Klorissa had now reached to the diaries of the current adult Solarians. This made her feel much more uncomfortable than before. How would she ever be able to view anyone, how would anyone ever be able to view _her_ knowing that she knew about their private lives. She saw it included 's. Sighing, she opened the first one.

_I graduated from the farm today. I'm now on my own estate. It's quite different from the farm. A mate has also been assigned to me. His name is Rikaine Delmarre. I've viewed him before. I don't really now what to think. He hasn't seen anyone, of course, I will be the first person he sees. He graduated from the farm not too long ago. Only perhaps a few months earlier than I. He was selected as my mate long before that. It was simply a matter of waiting until we both graduated. Marriage is a hard thing, I've been told. The hardest thing. However…I think I am looking forward to seeing him. Seeing anyone. I wonder what it will feel like. I don't know why I feel that way, but I do. Anyone else will think I'm a pervert I know. I sometimes wonder if I am. Perhaps I am. I'm now in my mansion, writing from my bedroom. I will see someone for the first time, since I was a very small child. We used to see others. However, seeing others was rarer, and much farther apart. I don't know if I will be able to do it. I do hope so._

_The one who is to be my mate graduated from the farm this day. I have volunteered to run the farm, for life. It's too important a job to leave to someone who has been selected randomly. It's an important job, especially to weed Solarians eugenically. All of us are. However, it is important that no random mutations, unpleasant traits and such. I have seen just how the farm is run. I shall start making some changes. I must also comply with the assigned days for seeing her. It is my duty, as a good Solarian._


	4. Chapter 4

_Today is the first assigned seeing day. I'm a bit nervous. I don't know what to expect. I have spent countless hours selecting something to wear. We have not yet been assigned any children, but later we will. I don't know if I will be able to bear it. I haven't seen anyone since even before I graduated. I've thought about acquiring some books, some literature from other planets. I know it is such a shameful, and indecent thing to do, however, I wonder so much. Seeing is so different from viewing._

_It will be the first seeing day. It is such an ordeal, but I must remember that I must not break down. It is what is expected. It is the custom, and I will abide by it._

_I walked with Gladia Delmarre. I have viewed her a couple of times before, but today…I will start to teach her robotics. It will a good thing if she becomes my assistant. She is interested in the fine arts, but she will see just how valuable and much more pleasant robots are._


	5. Chapter 5

_It's amusing, listening to Jothan try to teach me robotics! He seems to think it is the only thing worth doing. Robotics! I don't know what he says most of the time. I hate to write this, I am deeply ashamed, but I did buy the literature from the other Spacer worlds. I've read many of the book films here, in my library. Though I can't understand what some of the phrases in the books mean. Especially about Earth. It is such a queer world. Sometimes I wish I could view so many people at once, like it must be on Earth. So much seeing, seeing, seeing. It just makes my head spin thinking about it._

_The new building for the farm has been almost completely. I have robots putting the files in order, as well. The farm was not run very efficiently. It seems that anyone could have had access to the records had they been so indecent as to want to see them. I have ordered the robots that no one is allowed to access the records except myself, which unfortunately, I must._

_Rikaine Delmarre won a game of chess once more. It is not surprising. He is a good player. Although he does insist on the applied arts, instead of the fine arts. I may think about it, if I ever decide to give up sculpting. I don't know which one would be most worth investing my time in. He has made many changes it seems at the farm where he is now working. He is quite admirable, to have volunteered for such a job! I wouldn't have been able to stomach it._


	6. Chapter 6

_Today, I'm tired. It was a seeing day. I wish it wasn't. We quarreled. Or rather, I quarreled. Rikaine didn't. I was just so upset, seeing days are nothing like I thought they would be, I just lost my temper. He didn't say or do anything. Just…sit there. I told him I wish I had been assigned to someone else, and he didn't care. But why should he? He would only have said that the gene analysis indicated that I should be assigned to him._

_Marriage is the hardest thing in life. It is in bad taste. Hopefully the day when seeing or marrying won't be necessary is not so far off. Everything goes well at the farm. Although the children insist on playing with one another. We have lowered the viewing age to seven years minimum. By the time they turn seven, viewing for a week at a time will be mandatory. Some take to viewing easier, but still others don't. I've thought we should only assign the ones who view instead, and permit them to have more children, while the others should not be assigned children._


End file.
